


Stopping for a While

by RarelySleeping



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarelySleeping/pseuds/RarelySleeping
Summary: While descending into Giruvegan, one of the party is struck by an ailment. There's nothing to do but kill time until they recover.





	Stopping for a While

A gargled wail signalled the end of the battle; whatever passed for the creature’s blood still bubbling from where the spear blade stuck. Vaan wiped the sweat from his brow before wrenching his spear from the plant-like thing. He lent against it for support, huffing out an irritated sigh.

“Thanks for the help there, Basch,” he said, voice sharp with sarcasm. He looked up from his feet and turned around when no answer came, only to jump backwards and trip over the monster’s corpse in surprise when he came face to face with Basch, whose face promised violence and whose arms were raised, preparing to drop his greatsword down in a strike. A few seconds of terror passed and he realised he had not been attacked. He had thought for a second that the Marlboro’s breath had caused Basch to hallucinate and attack his allies in confusion. He opened his eyes to join the others in regarding Basch curiously. He was still in that same position.

It was Balthier who spoke first. “I’ve heard of this before.” He said, more than happy to prove his superior experience over his companions. “They say the bites of certain cursed creatures can besiege you with an ailment that stops your every move, almost before you try and make it.”

“Is there some way to help him?” Penelo asked in worry, moving round to stand by Vaan. Balthier shook his head.

“Unfortunately, Basch is the only one amongst our little party who has the license for Esuna. As for items… I’m afraid I don’t know. We may have something but it would be alike to trial and error. A remedy may work. What say you, Fran?”

“If applied correctly, such could aid his recovery. We do not, however, carry any with us.” Fran informed them, an arrow still knocked and eyes wary for any movement amidst the mist.

“Then we’ll just have to wait until it wears off. Basch is a sturdy man, it shouldn’t take long for him to recover” Balthier announced, sitting on a nearby ledge with a flourish.

“We cannot wait.” Protested Ashe, making her opinion known. “Every second wasted allows Cid to get closer to what he’s looking for and closer to escaping.”

“This is the only way down.” Vaan pointed out. “He’d have to come back up this way unless he managed to get an airship down here somehow. And if he had one of those, it wouldn’t really matter how fast we got there, really.” He pulled a scrappy notebook from his pack along with a stick of charcoal. “Come to think of it, it never matters how fast we get anywhere. We always seem to be just a few seconds too late.”

“All the more reason to rush!” Ashe argued.

“Whether we arrive in time or not, the knight’s help will be needed. Leaving him would not be prudent.”

“There we go. Fran agrees with Vaan and me. And I have no doubt Basch would be disheartened to learn we left him behind. Especially you, milady.” Balthier declared, eyeing Vaan’s notebook with curiosity.

“He would understand the need for haste.”

“Well, then the majority of eligible votes still say we stay put. As I said before, Basch will recover soon, no doubt.” His curiosity now fully piqued he turned towards Vaan who was now writing, or drawing, something in the notebook. “What’s that you’re doing there, Vaan?”

“Huh?” The boy looked up from his work, absently scratching his nose, leaving a black smudge. “Oh. I’m, uh… drawing it. The Monster, I mean.” He gestured towards the Marlboro. “It’s just something I’ve been doing. I usually wait till we make camp and make do with my memories but with us taking a break I figured I might as well the take the chance…” His ramblings were cut short as Balthier had stridden over and snatched the book from his hands. “Hey!”

“Hmm…” He mused, ignoring Vaan’s indignant response as he thumbed back through the pages. The book was filled with drawings of the monsters they had faced in their adventure along with notes about behaviours and weaknesses.

“These are pretty good, Vaan.” Penelo said, standing on her toes to look at the book over Balthier’s arm. “I didn’t know you were such an artist.”

 Vaan rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “They’re not that good.”

“Oh I disagree, my boy.” Balthier spoke, sending Vaan a reassuring smile. “I dare say you’ve been holding out on us.” Vaan blushed slightly at the praise.

“Where did you get this information?” Fran had waded over and was regarding the information provided. There was even information about rare beast parts and how to harvest them properly.

“The Sandsea. And other taverns. The hunting club too. I just show some guys the pictures and any stuff I can remember them doing and see if they know anything about them. There’re quite a few travellers just willing to tell stories to whoever’ll listen. I doubt anyone knows much about this one but, well… who knows?”

“Well I shouldn’t think to keep this from you then.” Balthier said after looking over a few more entries. He threw the book back to Vaan with an almost careless flick of the wrist and added “Keep up the good work.” Vaan caught the book just before it hit his face and went back to drawing the creature, somewhat self-consciously now that Penelo was peering over his shoulder.

Balthier spared one last glance before walking jauntily to stand by Fran and Ashe. “I don’t suppose you have any hidden talents too, your majesty?” He asked with a smirk. “A gift for poetry? Dance?” The princess glared in response; an action that only served to increase the sky-pirate’s amusement. “No matter.”

An odd quiet fell upon the group. The mist still roared around them but it was akin to white noise. Vaan sketched while Penelo watched. Balthier was checking his rifle over, standing next to his partner, who had let down her vigil in favour of a few moments to centre herself. The mist had a far greater effect on her than her Hume companions after all. Ashe sat on a ledge, sulking.

“I admit,” Balthier said after some time had passed. “I might have overestimated the vitality of our stalwart companion here. If he takes much longer to overcome this ailment, we’ll likely find ourselves under attack from those beasts again.”

“The mist shifts with their approach.” Fran agreed.

“Then what do you suggest?” Ashe inquired. “You said yourself we don’t know which, if any, item in our possession can heal him.”

“We could try moving him ourselves,” Penelo suggested. “We could make a carrier out of the beast hides.”

“Hmm… It might be doable… Shame we’d miss out on the profit. There was a new design of gun I’ve had my eye on for some time.”

“Well…”

“Hearghhh!” Basch’s yell shocked them all out of their discussion and almost had Vaan falling back to the floor in surprise. His sword swung down and chipped the stone floor, the monster’s body long since dissolved in the mist. There was a moment of silence as the group looked between each other, none willing to speak. Finally, it was Basch that broke the quiet. “Why are we all standing around? Surely time is of the essence?”

“I said exactly that.” Ashe replied smugly, marching off down the ramp. Balthier followed with a knowing smirk of his own and the rest quickly followed.

“I suppose this was the last time we’ll stop for you, my friend.”

 


End file.
